Vicious Darkness
by Draconus Malfoy
Summary: Vicious Darkness is the darkest vampires known to the world, but to complete the Circle of Death, they need one more member to become one of them. A descendant of the leader, Daemon Malfoy. Within time he has to learn to be a vamp including claming a mate


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters of it, but Videl, Daemon, Sin, and Slayer belong to me. The plot, however, belongs to Shanterria or Dragon of the Earth.

Author Note: I adopted this story from her, she originally was suppose to have this published in the early days of October**_. Oh this is going to be written sort of.. oddly. Draco is going to be turned after you first get to meet the vampires, but in chapter two will have the whole ordeal of his turning and where he was when he became a prince of the night._**

Title: Vicious Darkness

Summary: Post-HPB. Vicious Darkness is the most deadliest vampires known to their kind, but to complete the Circle of Death, they need one more member. A descendant of the leader, Daemonic Malfoy. He has to agree to it, because what the Vicious Darkness want, they always get. DM/HG

The colors of purple rose significantly into the darken skies; swirls of light hit the shimmering clear stars creating a perfection of beauty. The sky is decorated as though an artist took his time to design each corner of it. As the final colors begin to change, purple leaving, arriving of the vicious darkness; pure black of a background holding the millions of collective diamonds. Off into the distance, a woman named Sin, stood at the edge of a cliff. Below it, stormy water crash heavily together, overlapping each other.

Sin didn't seem to care; nor mind that she was standing so dangerously close to falling toward her "death". Her sapphire blue hair, the color of the exquisite jewels, blew carelessly into the wind. It swosh quickly at her glowing, pale skin and stuck to her plumple ruby red lips. Sin didn't care to move it either. She let her mouth form quickly into a seductive smirk, "When its time..." was the few words that fell from her lips, oozing over the atmosphere like silk. Sin was different than most vampires.

The difference were the wings that came from her back; sharped, demonic but still beautiful leather like wings. The wings were a enchanting sapphire blue with streaks of silver reaching out longer than three feet. These wings allowed her to fly; as most vampires couldn't do that.

"We have to turn him before the Soul Collecters." Daemon said from beside her, reappearing out of the shadows.

His crimson red eyes were focused on the ocean at the bottom of the cliff, the jet black of his hair clashing over dominance with the surrounding air. It was spiked and hung low to his waist, pulled back into a loose ponytail with a red bandana that kept his bangs floating mindlessly in the air.

Like Sin, his skin too, was paler than most vampires should be. He was dressed in all black from the coat that hung to the ground to the leather fingerless gloves that added to his look. Daemon was the leader of the group, as he choose who he wanted to join the small circle.

Sin answered back, "The Soul Collecters wouldn't dare turn him before we do."

Videl hung back behind them, not wanting to come near the deadly ones. Her own dark black hair was spiked similar to Daemons, except it was shorter and hung restlessly toward her shoulder blades in the same, loose ponyail. Conniving, crimson colored eyes starred intensely from underneath razor sharped bangs that was pushed farther into her face by a red bandana. She looked like Daemon and even had the same cold aura as him. But she wasn't his sister, but his female clone. Not nearly as strong as he was though; she still had the power to destroy lives. A few feet away from her was the last member of the Vicious Darkness.

He half-listened to the conversation going on between the leaders of the group. One side of his head was covered in blood red hair that fell toward his face covering his right eye, as the other side was completely shaved off revealing a darker red tattoo of the famous Vicious Darkness symbol imprinted on his scalp. A dragon wrapped around a cross with imitation of blood dripping from his mouth. The revealing eye, his left, was a strange, metallic gold. Not like any other vampire eye color.

Slayer leaned onto the tree, not bothering to join the others, more than a loner in his group. He preferred to stay away from the others. Slayer pushed off the tree with his hand, the slow motion causing the metal nails to clung farth into the bark. Slayer yanked them out, ripping pieces of the tree with his hand.

"Idiot," Videl muttered to herself, sitting down upon the ground heavilly. Her dark leather dress clung seductively tight to her curvy figure showing off a great deal of cleavage. A blood red robe hung openly onto her body, a metal sword was in the sheath at her waist side.

Most of Videl's strength came from the fact that she never was Human. She never had a concious and killing to her came more natural than most vampires. She was able to kill remorsely as some Vampires, like Sin, had a slight problem with that. Videl never had emotions, never experienced them, so she knew nothing of joy or sadness. But death came all to normally for her.

"They would if they get the opportunity, even if we staked a claim on him. He beings a distant son of mine, should allow me to be able to decide on his fate. But these are the Soul Collects," Daemon sneered, "They don't follow the normal Vampirics Rules and Regulations." The wind picked up swiftly, swirling around the oldest Vamp with supernatural tributes, flowing with the deep hate that radiated from the darkness of his mind. He shut his eyes and took controlled over his emotions.

"Turn him tonight, get it over with." Videl stated coyly, "After all, besides those annoying.." She laughed, "Soul Collecters.. There is also Deatheaters and Voldemort after him, oh and did I mentioned the whole Aurors situation too."

"You know, surprisingly for you, that is not a stupid idea." Sin said, earning an animalistic growl from Videl. "With the death of Dumbledore, he will have no choice but to join us. If not, he'll be thrown into Azkaban for the rest of this _pathetic human_ life." She spat out the word human as if it burned her tongue. "But, by the end, he will be what they fear."

* * *

Blood. He craved for the taste of it, to bury himself in the simple essence of human life. The thought frighten him and he tried to deny it with all of his ability. His eyes were shut; blinding him from the rest of the world. Dark figures danced tauntingly in front of his eyelids; begging for him to accept it, become it. He couldn't move, his wrist were bind to chains, they tore at his flesh, oozing out the darken blood. "Go," he whispered, his mouth dry. Craving the substance he dare not speak of.

"Allow it," A voice, feminite, snapped softly in his ear.

Accept it; thats exactly what he did. He let the cravings burn at him, allowing the blood she gave him to run down his throats for the first time. He wanted more. He bite heavily into the person, he knew from the smell, a young teenage girl. "Enough!" The same voice yelled to him. He stopped immediately, feeling that this person was helping him, rather than denying what he wanted.

"You have to control it, or it'll consume you." She said. He heard the same woman picked up the now dead girl and threw her onto the floor. She landed with a loud thump onto the stone floor. His eyes were now open, he realize. Surprisingly the sight in front of him did not scare him at all. A beautiful Vampyress with long, sapphire hair and cat like aquamarine blue eyes starred at him with no expression upon her pale skin. She smiled, revealing pearly white fangs. She wore a dress of the same color white with a long, velvet like blue cape that rested neatly onto the floor. Blue and silver wings rose from her back, reaching at over two feet.

"Draconis, you awoken!" Sin cried from her perspective, with happiness. "Every new being needs another name. For you, I modified it only slightly."

Draconis.. he despised it.

"You're my Childe," Sin explained to Draco, "As I am your Sire." She waved her hands toward him and a sparkle of blue light race from her opening palm, it hit his wrist and bounced back into her hand. The "binds" that held his hands to the post disappeared with the andrupt gesture. "You are one of us now.."

Draco easily knew that, but he didn't bother to snap at his sire for stating the obvious. He after all killed some girl, more like drunk every drop of her blood.. but feelings of guilt did not overcome him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and pieces of blonde hair fell into his eye. His hair was short before. He reached and ran his hand through it.

Long, silver blonde locks ran to his shoulders but his bangs, which he did not have before either, were spiked and fell softly into his eyes. His skin was the same shade. Draco smirked at that. Some did say I was a vampire when I was human. He self-conciously reached his fingers to his new fangs. Very sharp, he thought, looking at the new cut that adored his right finger. The blood on the wound slid slowly back into it, the cut disappeared within seconds.

"Your hair changed when you was turned." Sin clarified. "Mostly, when you do become. Something of your human appearance will differ. My hair color is a good example of that but the wings, I had since my human years. I use to be half of a mystical, winged creature."

"Tonight, you will hunt for your victim.. in the Wizarding World."

End of Chapter One

Short but next chapter will be at least 10, 000 words.


End file.
